Notice Me
by whackedout101
Summary: Ever fallen for a guy who doesn't even know your name? Well Gabi does. What happens when another guy comes into the picture and Troy notices? Find out! -STORY DISCONTINUED!- REASON WHY IN HERE!
1. For All New Readers

Okay guys…I swore to myself I'd never do this, as in right an author's note instead of a chapter…but I look back at this story, and it's HORRIFIC. I absolutely hate it, and to be honest I was a horrible writer back then, and technically I still am…but I'm more descriptive now. Goodness…I have to say thanks for all the ragging and the flaming for my stories. It helped me want to become a better writer and I apologize, even though what some of you said was just rude. I understand creative criticism, but the flaming is just un-necessary…and I need to work on doing that to. But…I've decided to just discontinue this story. The story plot is boring and very, very predictable. We all know that they were going to end up together. My plan was that Maria and Lucille had planned them to get married after they graduated college…but heck, that would a better story than anything else. Maybe I'll start it, I'll make a poll on my profile and you guys can vote. If you don't like my writing, please, do tell me, but in a non-flaming way. I understand I am young and I have much to learn. But this story…is just plain out disgusting. It sounded like some goofy 10 year old wrote it who was having this huge crush on a T.V star. It sounded like some really, really, overly done Disney movie. And I will say thanks to all of you did enjoy it. It was nice to read the very sweet reviews, but I apologize to anyone who wanted me to continue this story. I just couldn't go through with it.

But if you do like this story, please feel free to read some of my new stuff. DO NOT READ See Me Who I Really Am, that's even worst. Though, it gets better in the last few chapters. Do not read any of my short stories that only have a few chapters. Until Your Mine is becoming decent…but still not living up to what I wanted it to. Now my bigger stories are My Best Friend's Brother's Friend, Bringing Back The Past, Broken Wing, and Sonny With A Chance of More Dating are my better ones. I'm thinking about deleting this story all in general after this note is up for about a month or two. Hope you understand, and I'm terribly sorry to all those who hated this story or loved it.


	2. THE Troy Bolton

**Okay guys...this is a new story, entitled, "Notice Me"...I hope you like it. It's all in Gabriella's POV so, hope you like it...Chapter 1 here it comes...**

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the hallway. I looked at Troy. He was with this "perfect" girlfriend Miranda. I hated her. She had treated me like I was garbage since 7th grade. Troy never ever noticed me. "Hi Troy..." I said waving at him.

He didn't even look at me. I then was tripped. Miranda had tripped me. My glasses fell off of my head. I was on my knees looking around for my books and glasses. "Are these yours?" it was a beautiful voice. He handed me my glasses. It was Troy. He kneeled down next to me. "Yeah...thanks..." I said softly. I swore I was blushing badly.

"No prob." he said.

"Here..." said getting up and reaching out for my hand. I looked at his beautiful eyes. I reached out for his hand. He had helped me. He noticed me! "THE" Troy Bolton help _me!_ "Your Gabriella right?" Troy asked. TROY BOLTON KNEW _MY_ NAME!!

"Yeah..." I said giving him a small smile.

"Here's your books." he said giving me a sly smile.

"Thanks..." I said softly.

He walked away and tried to catch up with his friends. "OH MY GOSH!" I hear a familiar scream. I turned around to find Taylor screaming a jumping up and down.

"What?" I said.

"Troy Bolton, "THE" Troy Bolton help _you_!" said Taylor excited.

"I know-HEY!" I said trying to sound offended.

"For the first time, your life long crush actually talked to you." said Taylor excited for me.

"Too bad it only lasted what? 2 minutes." I said sadly.

"It's okay...did he say your name?" Taylor asked.

"Yes...surprisingly he did." I said smiling.

"Your on your way!" Taylor said excited.

"On your way where?" I heard a voice behind us. It was Sharpay. Though Sharpay was way cooler than Taylor and I put together, she still hung out with us, since we were in pre-k.

"Troy notice her!" said Taylor jumping up and down.

"Gabi...when are you ever going to tell Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Never..." I said.

"What? Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Shar...this was the first time he even said 5 words to me..." I said sadly.

"So what? Are you going to just forget about Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe..." I said softly.

"WHAT?!" the both screamed in unison.

"Guys...seriously...it's 11th grade...and I've known him since pre-k. You'd think in all those years he'd at least talk to me." I said sadly.

"Gabs...you know you can't forget about Troy that easily." said Taylor.

"Sure I can." I said proudly.

"Remember the last time?" Sharpay asked. I remembered. I said the same exact same thing in 9th grade and it turned out I couldn't do it.

"Yeah, but this time I will!" I said. I was sure of it.

"Sure you will..." said Sharpay rolling her eyes at me.

"All you need to do Gabi is make him notice you..." Taylor said.

"Tay, I've known him for what 13 years? I don't want to change just for a guy." I said.

"Fine..." Taylor said under her breath. The bell rang.

"C'mon...let's go to lunch." said Sharpay. We walked to the cafeteria. We all brought our lunch as usual. We sat our usual table. Sharpay may have been the coolest girl at school, but she would never forget about me and Taylor.

"Gabs, c'mon..." said Sharpay.

"Shar...c'mon..." I mocked her.

"Please?" Taylor begged.

"NO!" I yelled as loud as possible. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me. "NO!" I whisper-yell.

"Fine..." they both said defeated.

"Thank you." I said finally.

"Your going to wish you did..." Taylor mumbled.

"DROP IT!" I yelled, but softly.

"Okay, okay...sheesh." Sharpay said.

"THANK YOU!" I said getting annoyed.

"Please?" Sharpay begged.

"No Shar...I'm not going to let you do makeover on me, just to let Troy Bolton noticed me." I said and rolled my eyes.

"But...it's "THE" Troy Bolton." yelled Taylor as loud as I did the first time. Troy heard his name and looked over at us.

"Yeah..." said Sharpay.

"And I don't care." I said remembering the promise.

"C'mon...I remember when Troy asked me out...and all the girls' were jealous!" said Sharpay. I gave her a look.

"And I rejected him for you." said Sharpay.

"Once again, it's "THE" Troy Bolton!" said Taylor as loud as possible, again. This time Troy started to walk over to us.

"TAYLOR!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Sorry..." she whispered and shrugged, "I can't help it."

"Um, are you guys talking about me?" Troy asked. I give a glare at Taylor, all she did was shrug. "We were...uh..." I said thinking of an excuse.

"It's nothing Troy..." Sharpay said.

"Okay? So...um Gabriella? Are you okay? I mean, from the trip?" he said looking at me now. Sharpay and Taylor started to squeal. I shot them a look. They stopped.

"Troy...it was just a fall...I'm cool." I said softly. I always talked softer when I was nervous.

"You sure?"

"Positive..." I said softer.

"Okay..." and he walk away. When Troy was far away Sharpay and Taylor started to squeal again. "SSHHH!" I said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sharpay screamed.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Yeah...nothing..." Taylor said rolling her eyes at me.

"It was!" I said madly.

"Okay...calm down." said Taylor.

The bell rang.

"Okay guys...see you guys later." I said. The three of us seperated. We all went to our next class.

"GABRIELLA! Wait up!" I heard. I stopped. I turned around to see Troy running towards me.

"Gabriella! I'm glad I caught up to you. So, you have chemistry next right?" he asked.

"Yeah...how'd you-" I was interrupted.

"It's not like I never noticed you." Troy said.

"Yeah...sure..." I said under my breath.

"What?" Troy said, knowing I had said something.

"Nothing..." I said quickly.

"Can I walk with you to chemistry?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said. I heard a few giggles. I looked over to my right and I saw and Sharpay and Taylor giggling and excited. I gave them the 'shut up' look.

"C'mon..." Troy said.

"Troy?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said stopping and looking at me with his beautiful eyes. Wait...what am I saying? I'm suppost to be getting over him.

"Why is it now you start, um...talking to me." I said softly.

"I don't know...it's just...I really don't know Gabi..." he said shrugging.

"Gabi?" I said.

"Isn't that what your friends call you?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah, but-"

"Can't I call you Gabi?" he said feeling hurt.

"Of course...it's just..." Troy didn't finish his sentence. We walked to chemistry.

**Okay guys, I hope you like this story! **

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Tyler Wilson

**Hey guys...so I want to thank you all for all the "Favorite Authors," "Favorite Stories," etc...it's so nice...it means the world to me. Because I love to write. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me and you, to get more chapters out faster! Thanks so much...here's chapter 2...**

**Chapter 2**

Troy and I walked into Chemistry. I noticed Troy saw his girlfriend. "Gabs, I'm gonna sit with-" I interrupted.

"It's cool Troy...I understand." I said. I already knew he was going to sit with Miranda. The two were inseparable since they went out. I had to try and get over Troy. I was tired of waiting for Troy. Even if it meant, we were never going to be together...ever.

"Gabi! C'mon!" I heard Kelsi say.

I looked at Troy. I just looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. And I turned and walked over to Kelsi. "Later Troy..." I said.

"HEY! What was that all about? You and Troy...?" Kelsi asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing...I'm trying to-who is that?" I asked gazing at a guy.

"Who? Oh, him. He's new...he came from Utah...his names, uh...-" She was interrupted.

"Names Tyler, Tyler Wilson." Tyler had said between the two of us.

"It's nice to meet you, my names Gabriella..." I said softly. He was beautiful. His brown hair, his brown eyes...

"My names Kelsi..." Kelsi said.

"Nice to meet the two of you..." said Tyler. His voice made me melt.

"You too." Kels and I said in unison.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. It was the chair right across from me. I looked at Kelsi. We both knew that Sharpay nor Taylor had chemistry with us.

"No...it's not...you can sit there if you want." Kelsi said.

"Thanks..." he sat down.

"No prob." I said. I think I finally found the perfect way to forget about Troy...

"So, uh...can one of you two help me around." asked Tyler.

"GABS CAN!" Kelsi shouted. A gave her a look. She just shrugged.

"You sure, Gabi?" Tyler turned and looked at me.

"It's cool...I'll help you." I said. I swore I was blushing.

"Gabster...your blushing." Kelsi whispered in my ear. I was right...of course.

"Ssh!" I said through my teeth.

"You guys okay?" Tyler said.

"Peachy!" PEACHY? Where the hell did that come from.

"Peachy?" Tyler chucked.

"Sorry..." I said softly. I was in total embarrassment.

"No, it's okay...it's cute..." he smiled at me. He was so cute.

TROY'S POV

With Troy...

Why is he talking to him?? Isn't that Tyler. The new guy? "Hun, you okay?" Miranda said.

"Everything cool." I said. I stared at her and Tyler.

GABI'S POV

With Gabriella...

"So, Gabi, how long have you been here?" Tyler asked.

"About...all 3 years." I said softly. I sounded so stupid.

"I've heard about you...you were in the Scholastic Decathalon. Right? I mean in your sophmore year." Tyler said.

"Y-yeah..." I said. DAMN IT! Now I was stuttering.

"You okay 'Brie?" he asked.

"'Brie?" I said. Not one guy ever called me 'Brie.

"Yeah...is that okay if I call you that?" Tyler asked getting a little nervous.

"It's okay...everyone calls me tons of stuff." I said.

"Coolness." he said.

"Yeah..."

The bell rang later...

Tyler got up. "So, er are you going to give me the tour of the school?" he asked.

"Totally." I said. That's when I heard my name being called by someone. "GABRIELLA!" I heard. I stopped.

"One sec, Ty..." I said.

"Ty?" he said.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" I said.

"It's cool Gabi, I always used to be called Ty." Tyler said smiling at me. I love his smile.

"Gabi! I'm glad I caught you...so er..." Troy said out of breath.

"What Troy?" I said.

"Could you help me study later today?" he asked.

"Today? Um, I'm helping Tyler around the school." I said nervously.

"After school?" he asked.

"Uh..." I thought for a second. This wasn't going to help me get over Troy.

"Um, Gabi, is this your boyfriend?" Tyler asked shy. I looked at Troy...yeah...I wish he was...

"I wish..." I said under my breath.

"Pardon?" Tyler said.

"No, actually, Troy and I barely even talk..." I said. That was the truth. Well...actually the truth was that we never talked.

Troy looked at me. "So, can you?" he asked.

Kelsi was right behind Troy. She looked at me and started mouthing, "Say yes!" over and over.

"Sure Troy...I'll help you..." I said finally giving in.

"Cool. So, come over to my house...later around 4..." Troy said smiling at me. Ugh. There was that beautiful smile. It made me melt. Just like Tyler.

"So, I gotta go Troy." I said.

"Okay..." he said.

"Later." I said and started to walk away.

Troy looked at Tyler. "C'mon Ty." I said. And I grabbed hi arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Ty, Troy and I are polar opposites. He's cool, I'm not. He has tons of friends, I don't, He's dated, I haven't." I said sadly.

"Gabi, you're one of the nicest girls I've ever met. And you have friends. You have Kels, and me." Tyler said. Hearing that made my ears melt.

"And my friends Taylor and Sharpay." I said.

"Isn't Sharpay popular though? And wasn't Taylor in the Scholastic Decathalon too." said Tyler.

"Sharpay, Taylor and I have been best friends since pre-k, and we always will best friends." I said.

"Oh, well that's awesome, I think." Tyler said.

"Your okay, you know that?" I said. I felt comftorable talking to Tyler. It's like he was a great friend.

"I'm just okay?" he asked.

"Okay, your...cool?" I said laughing.

"Ha ha ha." he said.

"GABI!" I heard Sharpay screaming. She was running down the hallway.

"Yes Shar?" I asked.

"I heard-who's this?" Sharpay asked.

"He's new. His name's Tyler." I said.

"Wilson!" Tyler said. I laughed.

"Oh..." Sharpay got the message, "I'll tell you later..." she said smiling at me. She knew that I had started to like Tyler.

"Cool." I said.

"My name's Sharpay." she said. Holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Shar." Tyler winked at her. Sharpay giggled. I don't know, I wasn't jealous at all.He knew he had to get Sharpay to like him too. Sharpay gave me a, "he's hot" look. I just shrugged.

**Sorry this ones so short. I can't think clearly today.**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. Tour Around The School

**Took me long enough! GOSH! I'm such a slow poke with school around! I'm so so sorry guys! Willing to forgive me?? Hope so...well anyways here's chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3**

"Well...it was nice meeting you Tyler...I gotta go...and...yeah...see ya!" Sharpay looked at me with a "I know what your doing" look.

"Bye Shar." I gave her a little wave.

"Nice meeting you!" Tyler called.

Tyler turned back to me, "Well, she seem's...uh...nice?" Tyler chuckled.

"Don't worry...she gets better...she just, um...nevermind." I said starting to talk quieter.

"So, uh...do we need passes, for you to give me a tour...After all, I am new..." Tyler laughed.

"Ha ha ha...c'mon we need to go to the office to let them know. Usually, they'll assign you to someone to give you a tour...I guess this time they let you choose someone." I said.

"Okay then?" Tyler said kinda confused.

"Sorry...I can be confusing." I said softly.

"No problem..." Tyler gave me assuring smile. Ugh! STOP SMILING! I'll keep making a fool of myself, I thought.

We walked into the office. "Hi, um, this is his first day, and he was wondering if I could give him a tour?" I said looking at the secretary.

"Of course...what our your names?" she asked getting a slip and getting a pen.

"Gabriella Montez and Tyler Wilson." Tyler said before I could even open my mouth. He looked at me and gave me a "beatchya' look". I gave him a smile.

"Here you guys go..." she gave us the pass.

"Thanks..." I said grabbing it and giving Tyler the "let's go" gesture.

We walked out in the hallway. "So, what's your 3 period class?" I asked him.

"Uh...let me...check." he said reaching into his pocket getting his schedule, "it's uh...language arts." he said reading it out. WOAH! Did he just say launguage arts...

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure?" he said handing me his schedule. I read over it. OH MY GOSH! He has the exact same schedule as me! And Troy...ironically me and Troy had the same schedule, which Taylor and Sharpay kept saying it was fate, but now I had it with Tyler too! This ought to be an interesting year.

"What's wrong?" Tyler said. I must've had a weird expression on my face.

"You...you have the same schedule as I do?" I said still reading over the schedule over and over.

"Really? I am the luckiest guy in the world then! I have the prettiest girl in all of my classes." he said. He looked at me and gave me a wink. I was blushing now.

I didn't know what to say but, "Yeah..." I was doomed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy!" I said. WTH? I'm such a nerd!

"Yeah..." Tyler said looking at me.

"Well, so uh...let's start with all the upcoming events...homecoming is soon...in about a month or so...and that's about it..."

"Cool..." Tyler said.

" So uh...you know where you first two classes are right?" I asked.

"Nope...I don't know where my first class is, because I didn't come 'till second period." Tyler shrugged.

"Oh...well...it's this class right here." I said pointing to my left.

"Cool." Tyler said.

"Yeah...so your third class is this way..." I said walking down the hallway.

"This is it...Language Arts with Mr. Willis." I said. I opened the door.

"Oh, hi Gabriella. Where were you?" Mr. Willis looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm giving Tyler a tour. He's new. Here's out pass." I said showing him the pass.

With Troy...

TROY'S POV

Why is she talking to that loser? Plus, there are supposed to be two people giving him a tour. Not just one...

"Um, pardon me, but aren't 2 people supposed to give someone a tour if they're new!" I interrupted.

"Yes, thank you Troy, you're right. Would you like to join them?" Mr. Willis said.

"Sure, is that okay with you guys?" I looked up at Gabriella.

With Gabriella...

GABRIELLA'S POV

Troy! NO! Not Troy...please...but I had to be nice...

"Sure..." I said giving him a kind smile.

"Cool." Troy said getting up. Mr. Willis wrote Troy's name on the pass too.

"Okay...thanks Mr. Willis." Troy said taking the pass.

"Okay, well, why you guys are giving Mr. Wilson a tour make sure to be quiet so you don't disturb classes." Mr. Wilson said to them as we walked out the door.

"So, uh...Tyler what's your schedule?" Troy asked.

"The same as our Troy..." I said looking at Tyler.

"Ours? Wait, you have the same classes as I do?" Troy said confused.

"Yes Troy..." I said looking at him. Maybe getting over Troy was going to be a little easier I thought it was going to be.

"Oh, sorry..." Troy said looking down.

"So, your next class should be...Social Studies." I guessed.

"That your right!" Tyler said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh...Tyler?" I said looking at his arm.

"Oh, sorry..." he said pulling his arm away off of me.

"No, it's okay...just wondering what you were doing." I said looking at him.

"Oh...well okay then." he said putting his arm around my shoulder again.

"Yeah...right it's social studies." Troy said through clenched teeth.

"You okay Troy?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Troy said.

"Okay..." Gabriella said.

"So, Gabs..." Tyler began.

"Yes Ty?" I said looking at him. Sorta laying on his arm, since his arm was around me.

"You have a date to the homecoming?" Tyler asked out of the blue.

"Me? No way! I've never even had a boyfriend Tyler...and besides, I have plenty of time to find one...or I'll just not go." I said looking down, avoiding any eye access with Troy or Tyler.

"Really? A girl as beautiful as you doesn't have a date?" Tyler said, touched my chin and raised it up and look straight into my eyes.

"Yeah...a girl as ugly as me." I said moving my head looking away.

"Ugly? Is that what you think of yourself?" Tyler asked.

"Bella...you can't be more beautiful...don't worry..." Troy said finally speaking up. I looked up at Troy. He gave me his beautiful smile. It was impossible not to like him. Nobody ever called me Bella. Except for my daddy, who died in a car accident when I was 13.

"Thanks Troy..." I said looking at the ground.

"You okay?" Troy asked. Tears were filling my eyes. Troy had to call me Bella.

I nodded. "Yeah Troy..." I said, my voice cracking.

"You sure?" Tyler said.

Troy gave me a hug. "Thanks..." I said.

"No problem..." Troy said hugging me in his arms. It felt so good.

**Sorry for ending it here. I know...**

**xxxKendahl**


	5. Next Door Neighbors?

**Hey guys, Well, I haven't updated on this story in about a week or so, so here I go! Here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4**

I practically melted in Troy's arms. Tyler cleared his throat and Troy let go of me. "Okay...so c'mon Tyler..." I said grabbing his hands.

"I'll go anywhere with you!" Tyler chuckled following me. I blushed.

"Over here is the-" I was talking too softly, and Troy interrupted me.

"This is the gym, where the basketball team practices...and you have gym in..." Troy said through clenched teeth.

"Right...what he said..." I shurgged still holding Tyler's hand.

"You know, you have soft hands..." Tyler smiled at me. I giggled, turning warm in the cheeks.

"Thanks..." I said softly.

TROY'S POV

"Hey, Gabs...uh...so about our uh...date...I mean, study date...I'll just drive you is that okay?" I was acting like an idiot, studdering and everything.

"Sure Troy..." Gabriella smiled, it was beautiful...she was beautiful.

"Yeah..." I said smiling.

"So, uh...Troy what do you need to study for?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, for science test, and I know your like the smartest girl I know..." I said winking at her.

"And don't forget beautiful!" Tyler said kissing her forehead.

Get off of her you idiot! She's mine...

The Bell Rang...

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Trowsie!" I heard from behind us.

"Here comes someone's girlfriend..." I mumbled.

"Hey Miranda!" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Miranda whined.

"Fine..." and Miranda gave him a kiss on the lips, which turned out to a full on french-kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Tyler...we're almost done..." I said smiling at him, holding back the tears, knowing...that Troy would never see me in that way. After all, I'm so ugly.

"Yeah..." Tyler said turning back to me.

I showed him around the rest of the school, and after that school was basically over.

After School...

"Where's Troy?" I wondered, I was freezing. I had been waiting for about a half hour, out in the rain. "Where the hell is he?" I yelled cold and wet. "Gym maybe?" I wondered walking back in. I shouldn't have waited out there! I'm so stupid...I walked in the gym and found Troy, making out with Miranda. "Whatever..." I said staring at Troy, rolling my eyes.

With Troy...

THIRD PERSON

"Did you hear something?" Miranda said pulling away.

"No...I don't think so..." Troy thought.

"You sure..." Miranda asked.

Troy looked at the door, and saw the door shut. "Gabs?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella walk away, through what he could see through the tiny window.

"Gabs?" Miranda said staring at Troy.

"It's just a friend...she was going to help me study..." Troy mumbled.

"Study? Aren't you studying with me?" Miranda flirted.

"I had a great time...but I gotta go!" Troy gave her another kissed and ran out the gym. His eyes wondering, looking for a black-haired girl. He ran towards the door.

He heard thunder. Stopped, "I'm so sorry..." Troy ran faster towards the door. And saw a girl out in the rain, freezing...

"GABRIELLA!" Troy ran towards her.

"Wh-what do you want?" Gabriella gave him a cold look.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to, I got carried away-"

GABRIELLA'S POV

"I'm really sorry, I...I forgot...here take my jacket." Troy didn't finish his other sentence, took off his jacket and wrapped it around my arms.

"Thanks..." I said under my breath.

"So, are we still on for our study date?" Troy asked.

"But, I'm all wet Troy..." I said looking at him.

"I'll let you borrow some clothes..." Troy said.

"Okay..." I said.

"C'mon..." Troy said, grabbing my hand and putting me in his car. I didn't say anything. Thinking, how he forgot about me, because he was making out with Miranda. I looked out of the window, watching the rain fall down.

"You okay Gabs?" Troy said turning on his car. I nodded, still staring out the window.

"I am sorry...Nothing happened...I was, just talking to Miranda..." Troy lied.

"Don't you mean you we're making out with her, for about a half hour...while I was waiting out in the rain..." I said turning back around to see him.

"I'm so sorry 'Brie..." Troy said driving, while I was staring outside my window.

"I know..." I said.

"I really completely spaced it..."said Troy sympathetically.

"I know...you told me..." I said putting my forehead against his window.

"Please Gabs...I really am sorry..." Troy said stopping the car and putting his hand on my arm.

"I know...it's okay...she's your girlfriend...I get it...it's not like I'm your girlfriend and you cheated on me." I said finally turning around looking at him. His eyes were twinkling.

"But...I forgot about you...and left you out in the rain." Troy said sadly.

"I know...it's okay Troy..."I said smiling at him.

"You sure...?" Troy said.

"Ya..." I said zipping up his jacket.

"Okay..." he said starting the car again and driving to his house.

"Omigosh!" I said realizing where he lived.

"What Gabs?" Troy said parking in the driveway.

"You live here? I...I didn't know..." I said looking at my house.

"What Gabs??" Troy asking anxious to know the answer.

"I live right nextdoor to you..." Gabriella's jaw dropped.

**That's it...**

**xxxKendahl**


	6. Seeing Alot More Of Eachother

**Sorry for not updating sooner for this story!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh..." Troy said looking at my house.

"Yeah...um...I'm gonna go and change..." I said, still cold because of the rain.

"Oh...okay..." Troy said. I took off his jacket and handed it back to Troy.

"Thanks..." I said.

"You are coming back right? I mean...you were gonna help me study..." Troy said nervously.

"Yeah...of course." I said. I walked into my house and shut the door.

"Omigod!" I said leaning against the door.

"Hi hun!" my mom said noticing I was home, "Why are you all wet?" she asked looking at me.

"Oh...uh...I was going to help our nextdoor neighbor study, and he was going to drive me home, and he forgot to come out, and when it rained...yeah..." I said.

"Oh! Your going to help Troy study!" my mom smiled at me.

"You knew we lived nextdoor to the Boltons'?" I asked, looking at her.

"Of course...I thought you already knew!" her mom said, not realizing I didn't know.

"No...but, I'm gonna go change and go over." I said looking at my mom.

"Alright." she said, and I ran upstairs and changed. I came back down.

"Bye mom!" I yelled and left and went next door.

I knocked on the door. "Hey..." Troy smiled at me.

"Hey..." I shrugged.

"You look...dry?" Troy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...I changed and dried off." I said.

"C'mon in!" he said opening the door.

"Thanks..." I said nervously.

"Oh hi! I'm Troy's mom! You must be Gabriella! I was wondering when I was going to be able to meet you." said Troy's mom when she saw me.

"Yeah...it's nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton." I said shyly.

"Please...call me Lucille." she smiled at me.

"Thanks...Lucille." I said trying it out.

"Well...how's your mom? I haven't talked to her since...well in forever! When you two were only 4!" Lucille asked me.

"Oh...she's doing good. But..." I said looking at Troy, "I have to leave in like an hour, because my mom is making dinner soon..." I said.

"Why doesn't she come over and eat here! We have plenty!" Lucille said.

"Oh...okay..." I said, getting out my cell phone.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Gabriella, tell me if your mom would want to come over and join us!" Lucille said and left into the kitchen.

I called my mom, "Hello?" she said.

"Hey mom! Uh...Mrs. Bolton...I mean...Lucille was wondering if you and me wanted to eat dinner over here?" I said, not wanting to.

"Of course!" she said, "I haven't seen Lucille since you and Troy were 4!" my mom said.

"Okay...well...lemme tell her!" I said. I went into the kitchen.

"Lucille? Uh...my mom said she'd love to eat her!" I said smiling at her.

"Great! Tell her that she can come right over!"Lucille said, "Oh, and what about your dad?" she asked.

"Dad's outta town for a month." I said.

"Oh...well okay!" Lucille said, continued cooking.

"Mom?" I said, making sure she was still there.

"Yeah sweetie?" she said.

"Lucille said that you can come right over." I said.

"Okay...I'll see you in a bit then!" my mom said. We both hung up.

"Ready to go study Montez?" Troy smiled at me.

"Uh...sure?" I said. He ran up the stairs,and I followed. Troy opened the door at the end of the right hallway. I gulped. This wasn't really going to help me, if I was supposed to be trying to get over Troy.

We walked in. "Wow..." I said looking at his room.

"What? Like my room?" Troy asked looking at me, sitting on his bed.

"I'm surprised..." I said looking around.

"What? That my room isn't red and white. That's what most girls say when the come in here..." he said. Most girls...I think he's had at least 100 girls in his room.

"It's just...that it's blue." I said looking around.

"Yeah...most girls say it matches my eyes." he said. And I looked at his eyes. I do have to admit, it made his eyes twinkly.

"Don'tchya think?" he asked me, smiling.

"Not really..." I said, trying a different approach. Maybe...if I acted like I didn't care, then he'd stop talking to me, like he used to.

"Why not? I mean...I do too." he said chuckling.

"Idk...they just don't to me." I said, sitting down on his couch, maybe it was working.

"Oh..." he said disapointed.

I looked at his eyes. They stopped sparkling. Aww...

"Okay...I admit it...they do match with your eyes." I gave him a small smile. This was going to be so hard getting over Troy.

"Oh really?" he said, smiling at me.

"Yes...really." I said, "Now, back to studying. What did you need help?" I said, getting out my backpack.

"Oh...um...science test." he said, looking down.

"Cool..." I said, I got my science book out and a spiral.

"Here...well, right now...we basically are learning about-" I was interrupted.

"Microorganisms..." he said looking at me, "I'm smarter than you think Gabs..." he winked at me. I held in my giggles and just smiled and said, "Of course." I said, opening the book and turning it to page 356.

"So...um...do you want me to quiz you or...-" my cell rang.

"Hold that thought." I said, "Hello?" I said.

"AHHH!" two familiar high pitched screams yelled.

"Hey Tay...Shar..." I said.

"OMG! TYLER WILSON IS GOING TO CALL YOU!" Taylor screamed.

"WHAT?" I yelled, excited.

"YES! He asked me for you phone number and I gave it to him, and I asked him why...and then he said he was planning on asking you out!" Sharpay said, as fast as possible.

"OMG!" I blushed.

"YES!" Taylor yelled.

"Well...I gotta go!" I said, Troy was looking at me, smiling.

"What? Why?" Sharpay asked me.

"I'm...helping Troy study...did you-wait one sec guys." I said. I held my hand to the speaker.

"Troy...hold on a minute okay?" I asked kindly.

"No prob Bella." BELLA? Where did that come from?

I went into his bathroom. "Did you know I lived next door to him?" I whispered.

"WhAT?!" they both yelled shocked.

"I know right?!" I said whisper-yelling.

"That'll help you get over him..." Sharpay laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I said whispering.

"Is everything okay Gabs?" Troy knocked on the door.

"Yeah! Everythings peachy!" I said. What is it with me and 'peachy?'

"Okay?" he said, "I just thought I heard yelling." he said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Aww...Troy's looking out for his baby..." Sharpay giggled.

"Whatever Shar...I gotta go." I said. I hung up.

I unlocked the door and walked out. Seeing Troy, reading the chapters for Microorganisms.

"Hey..." I said.

"Oh...hey!" he smiled when he looked up.

"Yeah..." I said, smiling to myself. Thinking that Tyler was going to ask me out!

"What?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing..." I said, still smiling, and sitting down on the couch.

"Who was that anyways?" Troy asked.

"Oh...just Shar and Taylor telling me that Tyler-" I stopped myself. I didn't want to tell Troy.

"Tyler what?" Troy asked.

TROY'S POV

"Uh...i don't think you want to know Troy..." she said shyly. What the hell did Tyler want??

"Of course...it won't bother me." I said, feeling jealousy rising in me.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Positive." I said taking a deep breath.

"Shar told me Tyler was going to ask me out..." I smiled to myself. WHAT?!

"Oh...I'm happy for you..." I said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks Troy..." Gabriella smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful.

30 minutes later...

"DINNERS READY!" we heard from downstairs.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Well better go!" Troy said walking down.

I followed him down. We walked to the dining room. Spaghetti was on our plates.

"Smells delish mom." Troy took a deep whiff.

"I agree Lucille." I said.

"Here I got it." Troy pulled out my chair.

"Thanks Troy..." I said.

We all sat down. "It's nice seeing you guys together." Mr. Bolton said.

"I agree...we've been next door neighbors for 17 years!" Lucille said.

"Agreed Lucille." my mom said.

"And we decided we should eat together each week! At least once!" Lucille and my mom said together. WHAT?! NO!! I can't do that!

I faked a smile. "Cool..." I said, not excited.

"That's awesome!" Troy smiled at me.

"And...Troy...Maria and I were thinking...Maria always gets worried when Gabriella walks to school, so we were wondering if you'd want to drive her to school each morning, and drive her home?" Lucille asked Troy.

"Love to." he replied, eating.

"Fun..." I said, also eating.

We finished eating after a half hour and we cleaned up. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of eachother Montez." Troy said into my ear.

"I guess so Bolton." I said. And got my stuff, and my mom and I left.

**Okay...well that's that chapter! I hoped you liked it. And be aware...next few chapters...Troy is a little mean...**

**xxxKendahl**


	7. A Ride To School

**Hey guys...well I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters for this story...and like I said, troy is really mean in these chapters. And can you guys help me...but you guys need to EMAIL me or PM me...ask for my personal email tho...and I need your help to find out how Troy and Gabi will get together...but do NOT say your ideas in a review...Please and Thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

I went upstairs and changed into my PJ's...and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I woke up, got ready. And ate breakfast. Then...I heard a car horn. "GABI!" my mom shouted from upstairs.

"I know!" I said looking out the window, seeing a Range Rover. (TO SEE PICTURES GO TO MY HOMEPAGE and get the link!) The car honked even more. I rolled my eyes. Troy was always a joke. "I'M COMING!" I slammed the front door.

"COME ON MONTEZ! I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!" he rolled the window down, and I backed away.

"Later..." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Troy was wide eyed, and I ignored the shock in his face. Bu then...I heard, him drive slowly, next to me.

"C'mon Montez...get in the car. My mom and dad would kill me if anything happened to you...and you know...if they found out I let you walk, and I drove off...then I'd still be grounded." Troy begged.

"Fine...then. I won't tell anyone. I'll just say that I had a nice drive with you...know...blah blah blah." I said, still walking.

"C'mon Gabs...get in the car." Troy whined, "My parents'll kill me!" he said.

"Well...too bad for you...and besides. You won't want your other stupid basketball head friends to see me in your car now would you?" I said in a cold voice.

"That's what I was thinking. So that's why, I'd drive you about three-fifths of the way...then make you walk the rest." he smiled at me.

"OOOH...how exciting...why not just let me walk the whole way. I mean either way...I'm walking!" I said, walking faster.

"Ella...please!" he said stopping. Ella is it now??? What up with all of the nicknames.

"Bye Bolton!" I waved and walked out of the neighbor hood. Troy floored it, and caught up with me.

"Please Ella...my mom will kill me. And my dad will slaughter me!" Troy frowned.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up!" I said getting in.

"Thank you!" he sighed in relief then driving. After about 4 minutes of driving he said, "Get out now..." he said not looking at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me Bolton?" I asked knowing I still had about a block and a half left to go.

"No now get out." he said stll avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever Bolton...don't even bother to drive me home..." I slammed the door, and rolled my eyes. Then realizing Taylor was driving ahead of me.

"TAY!" I yelled. And the rear lights came on. And stopped. "Get on in Gabi!" she yelled, when putting the window down.

I ran and yelled at Troy, "Tell your parents that I can walk to school for now on!" I yelled and got in. I heard Troy scoff.

"Hey girly...why in the living heck were you in Troy Bolton's car?" Taylor asked, seriously.

"You know how we live next door to eachother?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." and she drove into the school parking lot.

"Well...my mom and his mom decided to have Troy take me to and from school, so I don't walk then...yeah." I explained.

"Fun..." Taylor said, getting out, along with me also getting out and she locked the door.

"OMIGOD GABI!" Sharpay screamed.

"What?" I said confused.

"Did Tyler call you?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh...no." I said.

"Well...I heard that he was going to ask you out at lunch!" Sharpay said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked, "from who?" I asked.

"Well..." she took in a deep breath, "Jennie who heard from Tyler, who told Ryan, who then told Beth, who told Kailey, who told Rebecca, who told Sophie, who told Melissa, who told Alissa, who told Jason, who told Zeke, who told Chad, who told Brianna, who told Me!" she said.

"Really? Well...let's find out!" I smiled to myself. Maybe...happy ending really do come true...(don't worry guyz...)

"So...whats going on?" Chad said, hugging Taylor.

"Taylor?" I asked confused.

"Meet my boyfriend Gabster!" Taylor smiled.

"Hi Chad." I said, rolling my eyes, walking into the school as the bell rang.

I went to first period, which was homeroom, with Darbus. "Hey girly!" Tyler said, putting his arm around me.

"Hey Ty..." I laughed.

"Let's get to class!" he said, opening the door for me.

"Why thank you..." I giggled.

"Mmmhmmm..." he laughed.

"So where do you sit?" he asked.

I sat down in the middle and he sat down next to me. Troy walked in and looked at me and waved. I just gave him a smile. If I was going to try and get over Troy...I need to stop seeing him.

"Excuse me." he coughed.

"Yea dude?" Tyler asked him looking up.

"Uh...that's my chair." Troy said nervously. Which was true...

"Oh...sorry, but do you mind if I sit here?" Tyler asked politely.

"Um...su-" Troy was interrupted by Darbus.

"Okay my star pupils! We have a new student...where is he?" Ms. Darbus said.

Tyler stood and I smiled at himself. "Well...you'll be sitting...where Troy Bolton's seat was, and Troy...you will sit in the front." Darbus said.

"Ms. Darbus...your excelency...Troy should be sitting where you assigned-" Chad was interrupted, when he trying to stand up for his friends.

"Shut it Danforth!" Darbus snapped.

"Ms. Darbus...it's fine...Troy can have his seat." Tyler said politely.

"No Tyler...please take his." Ms. Darbus said politely.

"Whatever Wilson..." Troy gritted his teeth.

Troy rolled his eyes and sat down. To tell you the truth...I felt bad for him...

**Please...PM for these ideas...I need help!**

**xxxKendahl**


	8. Homecoming

**Hey guys, I've been a lil' sick, but I finally got the idea! hehehe...don't worry though...it'll be interesting...but it'll take a while for them together...tehehe...**

**Chapter 7** I stared at Troy and he rolled his eyes at Tyler. "Are you and Troy good friends?" Tyler asked me.

"Er...not really, but I talk to him, why?" I said confused.

"Um, can you say sorry,and tomorrow he can have his seat back..." Tyler said feeling guilty.

"Oh, okay...but how 'bout you sit on this side of me..." I said looking at him.

"Sure...of course." Tyler winked at me.

AT LUNCH...

I sat down and Tyler sat next down next to me, with Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay following.

"Hey baby..." Tyler chuckled looking at me.

"Hey..." I said.

"I was wondering..." Tyler began.

Sharpay and Taylor gave me "the look". I stared at them, and gave my attention back to Tyler.

"If you wanted to go out with me on Saturday?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Sure...I'd love that." I said smiling at him.

I looked at Taylor and Sharpay, who looked like they were about to squeel.

"Coolio. I'll see um on Saturday. How about we go see um, Hancock?" he looked at me. I nodded.

"Awesome...see you then." and he left. Sharpay smiled at me.

"Yea, yea, whatever..." I laughed, smiling.

"YAY!" she screamed.

I laughed and the bell rang...

AFTER SCHOOL...

I got to my locker and grabbed my book bag. Troy and Tyler coming towards me. "Ella, you ready to go?" Troy laughed, "And look I'm sorry...but it's just...you know." Troy said appologetically.

"Yea, okay fine..." I said forgiving him.

"Hey hunnie!" Tyler kissed my cheek.

"Hi Ty." I smiled at him.

"Um, I was wondering if I could drive my new girlfriend home?" Tyler asked me.

"Um...well actually Troy is supposed to be driving me to and from school." I said looking at him, feeling sorry.

"Oh, well...why?" he asked, confused.

"My stupid parents...they um, want him to drive me home, since...we are next door neighbors." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh...well I'll see on Saturday kay?" he said looking at me.

"Totally..." I giggled, and he left.

Troy stared at me. "What?" I said looking at him.

"You're going out with him?" Troy said glaring at Tyler.

"What, is that a problem?" I said walking to Troy's car.

"No...it's just...I don't trust him..." Troy said looking at me.

"Okay then..." I got into his car and we drove in silence.

At home...

"Thanks Troy..." I said getting out of his car.

"No prob Ells..." he winked at me.

I nodded at him and walked in. "Hey hunnie, how was the ride home...how are you and Troy?" my mom asked me.

"Eh good why?" I said looking at her.

"Oh nothing..." she said looking at me, with a strange expression and left.

"Okay then?" I said thinking why she'd ask that question.

On Saturday...

The door knocked and my mom answered the door. "Oh, hello Tyler..." she said staring at my new boyfriend.

"Hey Tyler!" I smiled and ran down and hugged him.

"Um, honey, make sure you come back before 3...because we are having dinner with the Boltons..." my mom said.

"Kay..." I nodded. And we left.

Tyler dropped me home, and kissed me goodnight. A note was on the door and it was from my mom: "Hey hunnie. Come over to the Boltons...love Mom..." I rolled my eyes and went to the Boltons, knocking the door.

"Hello Gabriella. Troy's up in his room. Go on up.." Lucille said, answering the door.

"Thanks..." I said going up and knocking on his door.

"COME IN!" he called.

I opened the door, and Troy was laying on his bed, shirtless. I stared at him, gawing. He looked so cute...WAIT NO! I didn't say that...Troy's not cute...but...he is....NO!

"Hey..." I said staring at him

"See something you like?" he laughed, putting a shirt on.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Okay then...calm down." he said.

My phone vibrated. I looked at the text message. It was Tyler.

T-hey

G-i cant talk now hun

T-o okay...

G-love u bye!

I smiled to myself. "What?" Troy asked.

"Tyler..." I said smiling.

Troy rolled his eyes. "DINNER!" Lucille called.

Troy and I went downstairs. And we began to eat.

"Troy? I heard there was a dance coming up...who are you taking?" my mom started. NO MOM NO!

"Nobody...I wasn't planning on going..." Troy said sadly. Aww...I felt sorry for him.

"Why not take Gabriella here? She doesn't have a date either..." my mom started. NO! But Tyler was probably going to ask me out.

"But-" my mom interrupted me.

"Go ahead Troy...I know Gabriella would love to go with you..." my mom said. NO!

"Okay...Gabriella, do you wanna go with me?" Troy asked me. I didn't wanna break his heart, and I do like him...NO...I don't like him...but I do...

"Sure..." I nodded smiling, maybe...it's like I can't get over him.

"Cool..." Troy smiled at me.

Prom was in about 1 week.

On Monday...

Tyler came and greeted me when I got out of Troy's car. Troy had decided that if we were going together for homecoming, that we might as well see more of eachother.

"Hey baby..." he kissed me passionately.

"Hey look Tyler...I gotta tell you something..." I said nervously.

"Me first...I was wondering if you wanted to come to homecoming with me on Saturday?" he asked. Oh crap...

"Tyler...look. I want to...but-"

"You already have a date?" he asked me, he looked like he was getting annoyed.

"No! Tyler, it's just, my mom asked me to go with Troy for some stupid reason. I love you...but...it's just I'm sorry...please forgive me..." I whined.

"Oh, so you're going with Bolton..." he said heartbroke.

"But I don't want to...my mom wanted us to...and..." I said feeling guilty.

"It's okay...actually I asked Brianna too.." he said winking at me.

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled.

"Sorry babe. A boys gotta get what a boys gotta get..." Tyler laughed.

"UGH!" I slapped him and walked away. .

"YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME BABY!" he called.

I ran away and tripped, crying. How could he?

"Gabi? Are you alright?" Troy said, picking me up off the ground.

"NO!" I yelled in his face.

"What happened Ells?" he asked, calming me down, his voice calm and gentle.

"Tyler..you were right..." I said getting up.

"I'm sorry Bells..." he said hugging me tightly. It felt so good...

"Thanks Troy..." I said and I left.

We went to class and Troy stood by my side this whole time.

"Thanks Troy..." I said staring at him. Troy was so beautiful...but why did he start talking to me now...?

Night of the prom...

I got my dress on. It was beautiful. I picked it out with Taylor and Sharpay about a week and half ago. It was a egg-white-ish color, with some designs. I added a necklace and a few bracelets and a ring. PERFECT! (link on profile! GO CHECK IT OUT!) I crimped my hair. All in all, I thought I looked good. Not great, but good...I loved Taylor and Shar's dress though. (Link on profile...CHECK IT OUT!). Mine's okay...or so I thought....

"GABI!" my mom called, "TROY'S HERE!" she yelled again.

"COMING!" I called back. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs. Hoping I wouldn't trip... Troy looked very handsome. (pic on profile...and btw, if anyone is wondering...I don't really like Zac/Troy per-say. I mean he's cute...but yea). He looked hot! Troy stared at me.

"You look very handsome Troy..." my mom said looking at him.

"Thanks Maria." Troy smiled at me.

I stood next to Troy, shaking. "Now...time for pictures!" my mom said getting excited.

I rolled my eyes. We took some pictures. And we left in Troy's car. "You look beautiful Bella..." Troy broke the silence.

"Thanks...you look very...handsome." I said looking at him.

Troy stopped the car. "What?" I said, wondering why we had stopped.

"I forgot something..." he said, reaching in his inside jacket pocket. And there he pulled out a corsage. (pic on profile...really pretty flowers). He put it on my wrist.

"There, now you're radiating..." he smiled at me. Aww...he's so sweet...but I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTNG OVER HIM! AHHH!

"Thanks Troy..." I said, kissing his cheek. He looked at me, smiling widely. I probably shouldn't have done that... Troy stared into my eyes. Smiling...omigod...he was so cute. AHH! STOP SAYING THAT! He started to drive again.

"So, I'm guessing you and Tyler are like...done?" he asked, sounding like he was hopeful? What was it with Troy? All of a sudden after about 9 years Troy starts talking, and caring about me?

"Yeah...he's a jerk..." I said staring at the window. We got to East High and took our prom picture and got in, and there was Taylor with Chad, and Sharpay with Zeke...Chaylor and Zarpay. (idk...I made those up).

"DUDE!" Chad called at Troy.

Troy smiled. Taylor and Sharpay ran towards me. And pulled me away, from Troy's grip.

"Troy asked you out to prom??" Sharpay squeeled.

"Yes...well technically no. My mom said since he wasn't going with anyone, he should go with me..." I said not as annoyed as I was with my mom before.

"Oh...and he did?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Where's Tyler then? Was he mad? What happened?" Sharpay said, motor-mouthing.

"He asked Brianna...and we're over...though he didn't seem very happy when I told him I was going with Troy though. He'd probably rather have me go with a super model than Troy..." I said.

"Troy's close enough to a super model..." Sharpay giggled.

"May I have this dance?" Chad interrupted, and grabbed Taylor's hand.

"You may..." Taylor smiled and they dance.

"Shar? May I have this dance?" Zeke asked.

"As long as you cook me some cookies after this dance...you may..." Sharpay giggled, joking.

"Deal..." Zeke smiled and grabbed.

"Bells? Dance with me?" Troy said nervously.

"Of course Troy...after all you are my date..." I smiled and grabbed his hand...but the fast song ended and it was slow. Troy grabbed my waist and I put my arms around his neck. It felt...good, and it felt like he was guarding me. I got closer and leaned my head on his chest...

"Gabs?" Troy said.

"Yea Troy?" I said looking up.

"I'm glad your mom asked me to go with you..." he smiled.

"Me too.." Did I just say that?...So much for trying to get over Troy. It's impossible... The song ended, and someone tapped my shoulder. (I'd end it here...but I want this pretty long...) I looked at Troy, and his face turned tense. I turned around and there was Tyler...stupid Tyler!

"What do you want Ty? I'm dancing with my date!" I said wanting him to disappear.

"Troy? You mind if I take my girlfriend for a dance?" Tyler asked, through clench teeth.

"Not up to me man. It's up to her..." Troy said giving Tyler a cold glare.

"Gabs? Please? We need to talk..." Tyler said pleading.

"Uh...no..." I said holding onto Troy.

"Bells?" Troy said looking at me.

"Fine!" I said. Even Troy had a good side to him....haha. I walked away from Troy, and he sat down by himself. Tyler grabbed my hand and twirled me.

"Brianna stood me up. And I'm sorry. I'm a jerk...it's just...Troy's not right for you. You told me yourself, all of a sudden Troy starts talk to you. Maybe he's just trying f*** you..." he said getting tense.

"Tyler, you're a jerk...and a pig. Go get a life. Troy's a great guy..." I said.

"Whatever babe..you'll come back...and see reality that your lifes nothing without me..." Tyler kissed me and I smacked him.

I ran out of the gym and outside. I went to my little hiding spot...that I had gone to if I needed to think. I usually came here whenever Troy got a new girlfriend...or something else. It was behind the school, under a big tree. I sat down in my dress. Looking up at the sky. The stars and moon were beautiful.

"Hey..." I heard a low voice.

"Troy?" I said looking up at him.

"Hey...what are you doing out here...I saw you run out. What happened?" he asked.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked curiously.

"I know more than you think Bells..." he said sitting next down to me, "So what happened?" he asked me.

"Tyler's a jerk." I announced.

"I know..." he said hugging me.

"Thanks Troy..." I said. We went back into the gym and danced for the rest of the night. Troy dropped me home.

Monday... I woke up, same as everyday...but Troy was there? "Troy? What are you doing in my room?" I said.

"Sorry...your mom said you had a rough night...and let you slept in, and I came by to drive you to school, and you were still asleep...so she let me come up, and yeah. School starts in about...2 minutes..." Troy explained.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled, I changed, didn't do my make up and put my hair up in a sloppy bun, and we got to school with 30 seconds to spare.

At lunch...

I sat down next to Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay, and Troy sat next down to me! Ahh! Then Tyler sat down next to me, on the other side. "Come on babe. I know you want me..." he whispered in my ear. My spine shivered.

I was sick and tired of him. "Of course I do..." I said mysteriously. Troy went wide eyed.

"Really baby?" he said smiling, "I knew you'd come back..." he said.

I gave him the signal to scoot closer. "Yea?" he said.

"Guess what?" I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back. Troy glared at Tyler.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I screamed in his face. Tyler fell out of his seat and left. I laughed histarically and everyone else joined. "Nice!" Sharapy giggled.

**Kay guys. That's it for that chapter. it's pretty damn long so hope you enjoy that!**

**xxxKendahl**


	9. Invisible

**Okay guys. I keep getting A LOT of ragging from my chapters...and it's annoying. So if you don't like it, then go read a different story. But thanks to those who do like my writing. I got this idea from Invisible-Taylor Swift. But also, some of the other stuff was my idea...**

**Chapter 8-Invisible**

Tyler stared right at back at me. "Don't worry babe. You'll come back to Tyler. They always do..." Tyler winked at her then walked away, back to Brianna. I rolled my eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you and Tyler are officially over?" Sharpay held in a giggle. Whatever...Tyler's a player, whose not worth my time. Troy's also that kind of person. But....not exactly a player. More of a...ego issue.

"Yeah...." I nodded, "Way, way over..." I nodded, eating a carrot after dipping into some ranch.

"Is Troy in the picture now...?" Taylor started to smile. She always said that me and Troy were a good couple. But I don't see how. I'm...book smart....and he's....sport smart. Those two puzzle pieces don't mix. I don't know...I mean, I felt that connection with Troy at homecoming. But...Troy and I aren't...meant to -

"Is that Troy?" Taylor said pointing at Troy, who was kissing a girls neck to her lips. I looked back at Troy, who was deep into the kiss.

"Yes..." I mumbled under my breath. As I stared at the new lovers. I guess homecoming really _was_ nothing.

"Well maybe you were right Gabi...Troy isn't that boy.." Sharpay said hugging her, trying to comfort me. I was right. Yeah...like Troy, the handsome, popular boy was going to go out with, Gabriella, the nerdy, book worm.

"Yeah, I get it..." I said looking at Troy smile at the girl. I got out my ipod and my favorite song came on:

_'She can't see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything we could be_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only me _

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh...we're invisible_

_I just wanna just look in your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Will light up when you smile...'_

I felt a tear run down my face. We're invisible...that's a good way of putting it. "Hun, what's wrong?" Sharpay looked worried.

"We're invisible..." I sang.

"What?" Sharpay said confused.

"Nothing..." I said, getting up, then walking to my locker to get my books. I could feel their eyes on me. I'll tell them later..

I walked to my locker, and entered my locker combination...'23-10-9'. When I feel someone looking at me, leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Can I help you?" I said, kindly. I didn't want to act snotty. It wasn't..his fault. Whoever "he" was.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering...if you were okay." the brown eyed boy smiled at me. Who was he? Did I know him?

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just...tired." I nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Oh, okay. My names Brian." he said holding out his hand to mine, "And you are?" he said raising an eyebrow. He looked cute when he did that.

"Gabriella." I said as I reached out for his hand, and shook it.

"Well, Gabriella. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you around okay?" he said smiling at me.

"Alright." I nodded at him. He was sweet. He asked me if I was okay.

"Well...bye." he nodded and left, going to his class.

"Brian..." I whispered, then going to my next class, which was Gym. With...yep, you guessed it...Troy. Wait...didn't I have Brian in my next...class? Oh well...I'll find out.

I walked to the girls' locker, and changed into my uniform. Then put it in a neat bun, then putting my tennis shoes on, tying them tightly. "Ready?" Taylor laughed at me, "Perfectionist Gabriella...not always that great." she laughed again, as she pulled me out of the locker room, then we were in the gym. Today was, volleyball. My favorite sport. The only sport, besides basketball, they were the only sports that I were good at, and didn't get hit in the head with a ball, or get bruises. Yeah, I know what your thinking...aren't they the two biggest sports that you get in the head the easiest? Oh well...it's just me. Most of the time...I was a ball magnet.

I sat down on the bleacher, as we waited for Coach Bolton to come out. "Run, 5 laps around the gym!" he shouted, Taylor and I looked at each other, than got up and started running.

We started running, slower, then started running faster. "Hey Gabi!" a boy said to my right. I turned my head.

"Brian?" I laughed.

"Yeah...I didn't realize I had gym with you..." he chuckled, as he smiled at me, still making sure he didn't run into anything.

"Same here..." I laughed.

"Yeah...any other classes you think I have with you?" he asked, looking ahead, as we both ran faster.

"Uhm...I don't know. What do you have next?" I asked.

"Trig." he said, glumly. What was it with people and not liking Trigonometry.

"Omigosh. So do I!" I laughed.

"Cool, 2 class with the prettiest girl in the school." he smiled, as we finished our last lap around the gym.

"Yeah..." I laughed.

"Bleacher students!" Coach Bolton said, and we all sat down on the bleacher, catching our breath.

"Partner up! Warm up, bumps, sets...then serving after." he announced. Taylor looked at me.

"Parter?" Brian said looking hopeful at me. Uhmm...

"Go ahead..." Taylor smiled, as she whispered to me.

"Are you sure?" I said looking at her, as she nodded.

"Sure, I'll partner up with..." she looked around, "Kels." she laughed.

"Okay..." I said starting to feel a tad guilty about leaving Taylor behind.

"Partner." I nodded, smiling at Brian, as he grabbed a volleyball.

"Bumps first?" he said, making sure I was okay with it.

"Sure." I nodded, bending my knees, putting my hands together. Brian nodded, as he threw it to me, and I bumped it back to him, and it went back and forth, for about 20 more hits.

"Motez..." Coach Bolton nodded, "Moore...nice." he nodded smiling towards us.

"Thanks coach!" Brian nodded, still bumping back and forth.

"Moore is it?" I laughed, as he nodded shyly, I think he was blushing, but we both were getting a little sweaty.

"Montez?" he laughed as well. I nodded.

"Sets?" I said, as I caught the ball.

"Sure, why not..." he said. I threw it up, and he bumped it back, I set it, and he set it, then I bumped it...you know...volleyball...just without a net, or another team.

"Teams!" Coach Bolton shouted, as we all gathered around him.

"Montez, captain 1. Hmm...Harry? Captain 2." he said, looking up at a, scrawny-ish boy.

"Okay..." I nodded, as I chose. Taylor first of course. Then Brian. Then Kelsi. We went back and forth. Until one came down...and it was, Troy...

"Troy." I said looking at him.

Troy's P.O.V:

Are you kidding me? I'm the last one to be chose...that's...that's like a first! And who was this Brian dude? Is he new? I nodded as I smiled at Gabriella. She was so pretty...and that smile-WOAH! I'm not supposed to think that! I have a girlfriend.

"So, who's serving first?" Taylor asked looking at everyone on the team.

"I think Gabi should..." that boy, Brian said as he looked at her, "She is captain." he chuckled nervously. Who was this boy?!

Gabriella's P.O.V:

"No _Moore_..." I said trying it out...it sounded weird, but he smiled at me. "You can. I'm captain. You go first." I said.

"Fine...but you next." he laughed, as he took the ball that the coach threw to him, and caught it. He dribbled the ball a few times, then putting it out, throwing it up above his head, then hitting it with his palm.

"POINT! Gabriella's team!" the coach said as it hit the floor. "Yeah!" Taylor shouted.

In the end...of course, my team one. We had Brian, who seemed pretty damn good at volleyball. And of course Troy, king of every sport in the U.S. "Whoohooo!" I screamed as I jumped up and down with Taylor.

"We won!" Taylor screamed.

"Big whoop." a girl said on the other team. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem?" I said going up toward her.

She rolled her eyes at me again. "She doesn't..." Troy chuckled nervously. Who was she-

"Gabi. This is Rachel. My girlfriend." Troy said smiling at me.

"Oh...this is-" I stopped myself. "Your new girlfriend." I nodded smiling.

"Yeah..." he smiled at me.

"Cool." I said, "Well time to go...change..." I said as I walked with Taylor to the locker rooms. We walked out of the locker room, and there was Brian waiting for me. "Ready?" he smiled at me.

"For what?" I said confused.

"Trig...of course." he laughed. Wow...he's smart.  
"Your in trig too?" Taylor said narrowing her eyes toward him.

"Yeah..." he said, as we walked to Ms. Thompson's class.

"Okay..." as she looked at me and smiled. Her face read _'He's cute, funny, sweet, AND smart...'_

"So, are you new here?" I asked wondering that for, a while.

"No." he laughed, "But don't worry, I get that a lot. I've been here for a while, but it's okay..." he laughed even more.

End of School-

I walked towards the exit of East High. Where was Troy? Oh, probably kissing what's her face...oh yeah-Rachel. "Hey? You ready?" Brian smiled at me.

"Okay...this time, I don't know what the _heck_ your talking about." I laughed, confused as ever.

"To go home? I'll drive you." he smiled, as he got his keys out of his pocket, and jingled them in front of my face.

"Actually-"

"Actually...I'm supposed to drive her home." Troy said as he walked towards us. Uh-oh.

"Uhm...I thought you had a girlfriend dude?" Brian said confused. Okay...this was going to end badly.

"Oh I do. But...actually Gabi's mom told me that I'm supposed to driver her to and from school." Troy explained.

"Troy, it's fine. My mom will understand. Just as long as I'm not walking home." I said looking toward Troy.

"But-"

"Its okay Troy. Brian will take good care of her. I'll see you tonight okay?" I smiled at Troy. He nodded back at me, then walked off, walking to his car.

"Do you know him?" Brian asked, as he opened the door for me and we walked out of his car.

"Yeah. We're next door neighbors. And my parents and his are good friends. But we aren't even...acquaintances." I explained.

"Oh, okay..." he said as he unlocked the doors of the car, then opened the door.

"Thanks Brian." I said smiling at him.

"No prob Montez." he chuckled as he got in and put the key into the ignition. He drove me home, as I gave him directions to my house.

"This is it?" he asked looking at...not my house.

"Troy's actually. I'm to the right." I giggled.

"My bad..." he said as be blushed a bright red.

"Thanks Brian." I said, as I grabbed my book bag and walked up to my house.

_'Come over to the Bolton's...' xoxoxo Mom_. There was a note on the door.

"Great..." I said as I watched Brian wave and drive away, and I walked over to Troy's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Gabriella. Your mom wants to talk to you." Lucille said as she walked to the kitchen and I followed.

"Gabi, sweetie, why didn't you get home with Troy?" she asked as she stirred a pot of rice.

"Uhm...another guy drove me home." I said nervously.

"Oh, was he nice?" my mom smiled at me. Whew...

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Well that's great Gabi that you found a boy." Lucille smiled at me, "But on the other hand, there is a boy upstairs waiting for you in his room." Lucille laughed, as I nodded walked up to Troy's room.

I knocked on his door. "Come in!" he shouted as I opened the door.

"Hey Montez." he nodded towards me as he was on his laptop.

"Hey." I nodded.

"How was your ride home?" he asked as he looked suspicious at me.

"Good....why?" I asked.

"No, just wondering." Troy said as he turned off the laptop.

"Yeah..." I said nodding.

**Okay...it gets better. **

**xxxKendahl**


	10. Getting To Know Eachother

**Omg! I haven't updated on this story for LIKE EVERRR! Sorry for that. I kinda had writers block for this story, and I was starting new ones. Lol, thanks guys for being patient with me!**

**Chapter 9**

"So did Brian treat you well?" Troy rolled his eyes, and I stared at him. What was his problem? Brian was a good guy...as far as I knew.

"Of course he did. He's a real nice guy." I shrugged.

"I bet." Troy rolled his eyes, "He's a real keeper." he muttered, "Just like that Tyler kid." he rolled his eyes. I stared at him. It wasn't my fault...I...I...ugh. I had made a mistake.

"Thanks...now if you excuse me I'm going to-" I stopped. I really couldn't leave. It was kind of impossible.

"You're going to do what?" he raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go downstairs." I said annoyed and walked downstairs.

"Buh-bye then." he said and I clenched my teeth. Was he really this big of a jerk all this time?

I walked downstairs and I heard my mom and Lucille. "If only they'd realize how cute they were together." I heard in the kitchen and I stood by the corner listening. What???

"I know...they are adorable. If only Troy knew the way Gabriella looked at him." I heard Lucille say. What? How did they...???? Wait-I'm over Troy! Right? I am SO over Troy.

I couldn't listen to it. If they knew...and Troy didn't then maybe really he was really just stupid. I ran back upstairs and went back into Troy's room. "Miss me?" Troy said sitting on his bed throwing a basketball up and catching it, then throwing it back up into the air.

"No...uhm Mom said that I should just stay up here 'till dinner's ready. She said we should...uh bond." I lied. There's no way I'd tell him what they were really discussing downstairs.

"Ah. Soooo how do you want to bond Montez?" he said getting up and putting his basketball down and patting the bed for me to sit down next to him. I sat down and he moved closer to me. He smelt...soo-SHUT IT GABI! I yelled in my thoughts. He was a complete oblivious idiot. He wasn't worth my time.

"Soo uhm do you like anyone?" he asked, and I laughed.

"No not really..." I shrugged.

"Really? I could have sworn you liked that Brian dude." he muttered, I think for only him to hear. Was he jealous? No. I must be nuts.

"Eh...no. I don't really believe in love at first sight. He's a cool guy though." I explained and he nodded.

"Oh." he said as I think...he smiled. Was he happy I didn't like him? Nooo I must be wishing that. It must be my fantasy mind speaking.

"Sooo how are you and uh...Rachel?" I asked.

"Uhm good I guess. She's kind of...uhm....I don't know...just like the others." Troy said.

Why were we talking about this...? With Troy. Why is it all of a sudden I'm in TROY'S room? It's like everything changed...because of Tyler.

"I'm sorry about that..." I said, feeling sorry him. I didn't know that Troy was...soo...different. I expected him only to love girls like Rachel. Stupid, ditzy, and well really pretty and really popular.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I think I'm going to break up with her...." he said.

"Oh. Okay...uhm..." I didn't know what to say.

"It's fine...no worries." he muttered.

"DINNER!" we heard. Thank goodness. I couldn't...I didn't want to keep talking to Troy. It was weird. It was like we were friends...and I don't know.

**Sorry it's so short, I still kinda have writer's block.**

**xxxKendahl**


	11. Chapter 10Please Read, Important!

Okay guys…I swore to myself I'd never do this, as in right an author's note instead of a chapter…but I look back at this story, and it's HORRIFIC. I absolutely hate it, and to be honest I was a horrible writer back then, and technically I still am…but I'm more descriptive now. Goodness…I have to say thanks for all the ragging and the flaming for my stories. It helped me want to become a better writer and I apologize, even though what some of you said was just rude. I understand creative criticism, but the flaming is just un-necessary…and I need to work on doing that to. But…I've decided to just discontinue this story. The story plot is boring and very, very predictable. We all know that they were going to end up together. My plan was that Maria and Lucille had planned them to get married after they graduated college…but heck, that would a better story than anything else. Maybe I'll start it, I'll make a poll on my profile and you guys can vote. If you don't like my writing, please, do tell me, but in a non-flaming way. I understand I am young and I have much to learn. But this story…is just plain out disgusting. It sounded like some goofy 10 year old wrote it who was having this huge crush on a T.V star. It sounded like some really, really, overly done Disney movie. And I will say thanks to all of you did enjoy it. It was nice to read the very sweet reviews, but I apologize to anyone who wanted me to continue this story. I just couldn't go through with it.

But if you do like this story, please feel free to read some of my new stuff. DO NOT READ See Me Who I Really Am, that's even worst. Though, it gets better in the last few chapters. Do not read any of my short stories that only have a few chapters. Until Your Mine is becoming decent…but still not living up to what I wanted it to. Now my bigger stories are My Best Friend's Brother's Friend, Bringing Back The Past, Broken Wing, and Sonny With A Chance of More Dating are my better ones. I'm thinking about deleting this story all in general after this note is up for about a month or two. Hope you understand, and I'm terribly sorry to all those who hated this story or loved it.


End file.
